The overall objective of this study is to characterize the pathophysiologic basis of thrombocytopenia in HIV patients in order to assess the potential for exogenous stimulation of megakaryocytopoiesis using either pegylated recombinant human megakaryocyte growth and development factor or recombinant human thrombo-poietin.